vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Feast
Summary The Dormant Sentimonster is an old sentimonster created by young Master Fu with the power of the Peacock Miraculous, and develops a ravenous hunger toward the Miraculouses. Its creation led to the destruction of the order of guardians. In the episode "Feast", The Dormant Sentimonster is re-awakened by Mayura, and then gets akumatized by Hawk Moth to become Feast, a supervillain with the desire to devour every single miraculous. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher | At least 8-A, likely far higher Name: Dormant Sentimonster, Feast (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Genderless Age: 172 (Was created in 1844. The episode "Feast" is stated to happen in 2016) Classification: Sentimonster | Sentimonster, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Dormant Sentimonster= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense miraculouses and track them down), Body Control (Its tounge is able to grab objects), Dimensional Storage (Its inside is a pocket realm much bigger than its outside), BFR (Anything it swallows gets trapped inside its body), Sealing (Can trap its victims inside bubbles on the inside), Absorption (If the bubbles are popped from the outside aside from using Cataclysm on them, the object breaks down further and gets absorbed in Feast's body) Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Survived more than a century trapped inside lava), Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 6. Survived in a dormant state for 172 years. Can be resurrected after its defeat unless the Amok is purified), Resistance to: Heat Manipulation (Survived falling into lava), Deconstruction (Comparable to Reflektdoll, who resisted Lady Noir's Cataclysm); Resurrection (Sentimonsters can be resurrected after their initial defeat if the amok isn't purified), Duplication, Life Creation (each amok creates a new sentimonster), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If its Amok isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Amoks and infect different persons, creating identical looking sentimonsters for each person infected. The sentimonsters would remain immobile until Master Fu gets Re-Amokized and the main sentimonster is ressurected) |-|Feast= All of the previous abilities are greatly enhanced, minus Small Size, Large Size (Type 0);Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If its Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Feasts that would remain immobile until the Dormant Sentimonster gets resurrected and then Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Destoryed the Temple of the guardians all by itself), likely far higher (Was stated to be so powerful, that none of the other sentimonsters Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir fought came even close to its power) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Much stronger than before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, comparable to other sentimonsters and kept up with Mayura) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than before, kept up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters) | Class M (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be supeeior to other sentimonsters), likely far higher (Far stronger than the Moth Sentimonster, who was able to crack Jade Turtle's shell-ter) | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Much stronger than before) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Should be superior to other sentimonsters). Amok reproduction makes it somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Much more durable than before. Easily took hits from Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma and Amok reproduction makes it somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Superhuman | At least Superhuman Range: Below Melee Range (due to its size), higher with its tounge| Several Meters (via sheer size) , higher with its tounge Standard Equipment: None (The amok and the akuma, however, are located in a staff inside Feast's body) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Whoever holds the akumatized object can control the Sentimonster. Can be dusted by a snap of the Peacock Miraculous holder. Will cease to exist if Master Fu's cane is destroyed, though the Amok and the Akuma inside of it are able to multiply and can resurrect it and return its powers unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: In both forms, Feast usually charges to its enemies and try to swallow them to get hold of their miraculouses and eat them. The only main difference is that while akumatized, Feast grows in size significantly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 8